


The Festival

by umaken



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/pseuds/umaken
Summary: An illustration for a TakaGin fanfic, featuring a remake of the original scene from "Gintama" anime.Done for Fandom Combat-2018
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The Festival

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Самоподобие"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/685039) by Laora. 




End file.
